Rangers In Wonderland
by princessg101
Summary: Alice In Wonderland/Dino Charge fic: What if there weren't only ten energems but twelve? Where did the other two go? A new exhibit at the museum may shed some light on that and our Dino Charge team is about to receive help from a wondrous place, but only if they believe in the impossible. - Thanks to SuperSentai199 for the request
1. Chapter 1

Rangers In Wonderland

 **A/N: Hey guys, so this was a story requested to me a while ago. It took me a bit to work out the plot line as per the reader's specs but I think the story is still pretty solid. I never thought to mix Alice In Wonderland with Power Rangers so let's get ready for some mind bending fun! ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **

_**"Millions of years ago, the evil Sledge tried to steal the greatest power in the universe. But an alien named Keeper entrusted them to dinosaurs. As for Sledge... He was blasted deep into space. Now the Energems have been found, and Sledge returns to battle a new team of heroes; they are...Power Rangers Dino Charge!"**_

 _Wonderland, Year ?_

 _A young Tarrant was happily traipsing through the woods to have tea with his friends when he felt an odd stirring pulling him from his path. Well his mother had always told him that he should always listen to those stomach stirrings lest one ends up with an upset stomach and that is no good for afternoon tea. So he moved in the direction that he was being pulled in and happened upon an odd blueish stone in a small but rather deep hole in the ground. Tarrant looked to the sky befuddled, surely Weather was not so cross as to rain stones. He picked it up and was immediately assailed by visions of great lizards, a plea for protection from a figure in a robe, and a tremendous storm of fiery rocks. He could feel himself being changed. Suddenly he understood the stone in a way one does not usually consider stones. He clasped in his fist, promising there and then to protect it as had been promised._

 _Shandong Province, 1876_

 _Alice and her mother had been working on trading in the Orient for some time and were establishing some good relations, many of which bolstered by Alice's good reputation in the area. Now it was time to consider the journey home. Helen Kingsleigh was perusing the market for some goods to take back to England while Alice chose to roam the outer coastline, taking in the tranquility before returning to the hustle and bustle of London. She could still faintly hear the chatter of the trading port in the distance and perhaps a gong or two but that only added to the serenity of it all. A balance between still and alive that gave her so much peace. She was content just to stand there and gaze when a yellow glint caught her eye on the rocks below. Gathering her muchness, she carefully scaled down the rather steep drop to where the waves were lapping against the rocky shore._

 _In amongst the stones was a yellow gem, the length and shape of her finger with two flat black ends. The moment she touched it, in her mind, she could see a gigantic lizard creature being given this gem and told to protect it before great boulders rained from the heavens. The flashback ended and Alice was startled. She had long since heard about the claims of giant lizards once roaming this earth, dinosaurs they were called. But what was this magic that could make her see such visions? Were they true? She recalled the Hatter telling her that no one had the right to dictate what was real or not. Was this another piece of Wonderland magic? All she knew was that it had to be protected. That was when another boomed from overhead, "HEY YOU!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Rangers In Wonderland  
Chapter 1 – Home And Away

One thing was certain, that the purple ranger had had nothing to do with it: - it was the pink ranger's fault entirely. Hence why our tale of fanciful warfare begins in a place called Amber Beach. The first tendrils of summer were beginning to wisp and waft in the air as the seasons blended, gradually moving from one to another. Unfortunately for the rangers, they found themselves locked in the lab, scouring the world for the final two dino gems. The space was littered with research notes and books, evidence of the team's search for the elusive navy and yellow gems. "Keeper," Chase huffed frustrated. "Are you sure you have no clue where these things are?"

"When I distributed the gems I had communed with the dinosaurs telepathically," Keeper responded calmly. "I have an idea of what they looked like but where or what they were I have no idea."

Just then Kendall's pager went off, she looked at with a strained sigh. "We're going to have to put this on hold for a while. I have meeting with the board of directors for the upcoming Kingsleigh exhibit."

Shelby gasped, "As in Alice Kingsleigh? _THE_ Alice Kingsleigh."

Kendall smiled at her enthusiasm, "The one and the same."

"Who's Alice Kingsleigh?" Tyler asked.

"She was the first female trader and captain, extended routes all the way to China." Shelby gushed. "Her story is so fascinating. I read some of her diaries. The way Hamish Ascot tried to win her hand and when he couldn't, he manipulated her mother while she was away and put her family estate in jeopardy if she didn't give up her ship."

"Sounds like a piece of work. What did she do?" Riley pushed.

"Her mother was going to sign over the Wonder but changed her mind and let him have the estate," Kendall answered. "Then they started their own trade company and put Ascot out of business in a couple of years."

"Bad-ass," Chase crowed.

"She was a bit eccentric but she was a great woman." Shelby sighed, "Hey Miss Morgan, did you ever read about her hatter?"

"Oh yeah," Kendall recalled. "That was so sad."

"Who?" Ivan queried.

"She fell in love with a hatter, she'd known him her whole life but just when she was beginning to realize how she felt, they were separated." Kendall narrated, "She never said how or why but they never saw each other again. Some scholars have suggested he died. Regardless, it broke her heart. She would never love another like she loved him. 'In the garden of memory, in the palace of dreams. That is where you and I shall meet'."

"That's beautiful," Tyler smiled softly.

"Those were his last words to her," Shelby nodded. "She later married a good man after her mother passed away but her hatter was her true love."

"Anyway," Kendall refocused. "We're going to do an exhibit about her. The directors want to make sure that everything goes off without a hitch. Which means I may have to fly to London for a few days to discuss some things with her great granddaughter."

"London? To meet Alice Kingsleigh's granddaughter?" Kendall squealed. "Oh please Miss Kendall, let me come with you."

"This isn't a vacation Shelby -"

"I know it isn't. I promise I will be completely professional the entire time. Please Miss Morgan!"

In the face of Shelby's imploring gaze, Kendall's shoulders sagged in defeat. "Alright you can come but remember, completely professional."

"You got it, I mean of course Miss Morgan," Shelby swore.

*RIW*

Around the city, posters about the Kingsleigh exhibit had already gone up. They were large photos of Alice with the caption, _From London, the Kingsleigh Collection! COMING SOON!_ Fury was passing by when he noticed one stuck on a pole. "I know that face," he grabbed it. "It's that girl."

 _Shandong Province, 1876_

" _HEY YOU!" Fury had spotted a girl with light hair and blue clothes holding the yellow energem. "Give me that gem!"_

 _She immediately clasped it in her hand. "No." He ran at her and she swung at him with fist holding the gem. The moment she connected there was a blast of yellow energy that sent Fury flying back several feet._

 _Fury struggled to stand while the girl stood amazed at the power. He tried to go for her again but she noticed and took off, running much faster than a normal human. He made to follow and managed to keep pace with her until they got to town. Of course the sight of him sent the villagers scrambling and the girl deftly slipped in amongst them. He tried to keep track of her but she knew her way and was able to give him the slip. Once the villagers had cleared, no one could be seen and the girl was gone._

"So you see Master Sledge," Fury explained. "This is my chance to reclaim the yellow energem for you. It must be among this women's affects if she's not still alive because of it."

"Humph," Poisandra scoffed. "It's his fault he lost it in the first place. Someone else should do it, why not me sweetie?"

"I'm the only who knows what the girl really looks like and has her scent." Fury growled. "If you want, you can be my back up."

"BACK UP?!"

"ENOUGH! This is no time for your idiotic squabbling. This is the first promising lead we've had on a gem since we lost the others to those rangers," Sledge mused. "Alright Fury, you may take your chance but this time there will be no mistakes. We will all got to this London place and take the yellow energem once and for all."

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you are all having a wonderful holiday season, eating tons of food and just enjoying some downtime before the new year rolls around. Have a happy new year and I will see you all next time. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Rangers In Wonderland  
Chapter 2 – Lady Kingsleigh

Shelby and Kendall secured authorization from the museum to go ahead and fly to London. Shelby brought along her copies of the Kingsleigh diaries to read over and Kendall reviewed the contract details and organizing the itinerary. "The car is going to pick us up at the airport and we'll check in at the hotel. Get some rest tonight, we have to be up early to drive out to the manor."

"Where is it anyway?" Shelby asked.

"Hampshire." Kendall smirked a bit, "Didn't you get to the bit where Alice bought the Ascot estate after Hamish ran the company to the ground?"

"I'm getting there, I think she gave him a very generous deal," Shelby returned to her book. "Especially after everything he'd done to her family. Manipulating her mother, humiliating her after faithful service, sending her to an asylum."

"He had a wife and children," Kendall reminded her. "You'll read the part when her sister asks about that and she says the children had no right to pay for their father's foolishness. She gave Hamish enough to afford a respectable home, a job as an under-secretary at her company and supported his kids through school."

"So we're heading out to THE Ascot estate," Shelby bounced a little in her seat. "This is like a dream come true."

*RIW*

They landed and spent the night at a modest hotel before driving to the Kingsleigh Estate tucked away in the Hampshire countryside. The land was a patchwork quilt of fields of yellows and meadows of emerald green under a pastel blue sky. It was hard to deny the simplistic beauty of the place, like stepping out of civilization and time itself.

The current Kingsleigh estate home was situated in clearing in a patch of trees. The lawn was flat with a long drive up to the front. The house, if it could be called that, was a long rectangle with windows and ivy covering the façade. A lone figure stood by the front door waving at the car as it pulled up. Shelby and Kendall got out and saw it was a woman who they assumed to be Alice's granddaughter. She had willowy frame with pale skin, kind blue eyes, and blonde hair piled into a messy bun on her head. She wore a baby blue cotton dress and blue flats and had a bracelet of braided ribbons around her wrist. She smiled brightly at their approach, "Hello!"

"Miss Kingsleigh," Kendall reached for a handshake "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please call me Ally," the women insisted taking her hand. "My mother named me Alice but as far as I'm concerned, there is only one Alice Kingsleigh and I'm not her."

"Okay Ally," Kendall nodded. "I'm Kendall Morgan and this is Shelby Watkins. We work together at the museum, she is an admirer of your grandmother."

"She inspired me so much," Shelby also shook her hand. "Although I'm more into paleontology than commerce."

"My grandmother was fascinated with dinosaurs," Ally told her. "They were a fairly new idea during her time, controversial even but that what's made it all the more interesting for her. Trade was exciting once, going to strange new places, meeting new people, now it's all computers and numbers, takes a bit of the wonder out of it."

"Just a bit," Shelby concurred.

"Well come in, there is much to discuss," Ally led them into the house. It huge but also comforting in a way. Soft colours, wood floors, carpeting and fresh plants soften would have been an intimidating atmosphere. A painting of Alice Kingsleigh herself hung in the foyer with a small bouquet of periwinkles sat on a table underneath. "This isn't the first time I've lent out the collection to museums but there are some pieces that have never been seen before."

"Really?" Shelby awed.

"Oh yes," Ally said gravely. "This is why I wanted to meet with you personally. I understand that there is some conflict going on in the area."

"I can personally assure you that your collection will be well guarded," Kendall swore.

"There is one thing I was considering donating permanently," Ally continued. "However I need to be sure I'm giving it to the right people but there are couple of things I need to know."

"Of course," Kendall agreed. "How can we help?"

Ally studied them a long moment, "Tell me everything you can about the Power Rangers."

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! Bet you thought I had disappeared off the face of the earth. Nope I'm still here, trying my hardest to crank out stories but it's been nothing but delays for weeks. Hopefully now things can return to something resembling normalcy. Until next time, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	4. Chapter 4

Rangers In Wonderland  
Chapter 3 – Impossible

 **A/N: Hey guys, guess who's back? I know it's been an age and a half since I've properly uploaded. I am alive and I have been receiving your suggestions all of which are under advisement. Until next time, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **

Kendall and Shelby's jaws floundered, looking at each other with wide-eyed panic. "I don't understand," Kendall stammered. "What does this have to do with your collection?"

Ally stared at them shrewdly, "I was always taught to see beyond. See past the bigger picture to the finer details, the ones woven underneath. Your country's ongoing relationship with the power rangers is quite intriguing to the wider world. The current team seems to be operating quite close to the museum and having the powers of dinosaurs, well…the connection is hard to miss."

"Like Kendall said," Shelby insisted. "No harm will come to your collection. You have our personal promise."

Ally looked down and began to pace around the room, "The item I'm donating, I've been holding onto to it for a long time, longer than I probably should have but I need to know it's going to go where it belongs."

"What are you really asking us?" Kendall queried.

"Look I may not have been completely upfront about this object. You can have any trinket you like as a replacement for the permanent donation, I don't care, but this thing needs to get to the power rangers. Can you do that?"

*RIW*

Meanwhile, Sledge, Fury, and Poisandra arrived outside the estate. "What a lovely home," Poisandra sneered. "It's a shame none of it is going to be left."

"Just be on the lookout for the energem," Sledge growled. Fury leapt into action, firing warning shots at the ground near the front, rattling the windows and scorching the ivy. Then he blasted door in, leaving nothing but a gaping hole in it's place. Screams and shouts could be heard within and three women appeared outside.

"GET THEM!" Sledge roared and they turned, running back in. Poisandra and Fury charged after them, firing off shots that rattled the very ground. The walls began to crack and the ceiling showered them in dust. Shelby attempted to duck into a room only for a beam to nearly fall down on her. She screamed and fell back but got her leg caught.

"Come on!" Ally grabbed her by the arm.

"No I can't move -" Shelby began to say but then Ally pulled and she slid out easily.

"Stronger than I look," the blonde gave her a cheeky grin.

"That's her!" Fury shouted.

"We have to go now," Kendall called from ahead.

"Never thought I'd see him again," Ally muttered as they took off, dodging debris from the collapsing building. They managed to make it out to the back garden only to find Sledge waiting for them. Fury and Poisandra also emerged to block them from behind.

"No where to run, no where to hide," Sledge growled. "Just the way I like my new inmates. Normally I charge a fee so I'll have to get my money's worth from you working on my ship."

"Tempting but we'll pass," Shelby moved in as if preparing to morph. Out of nowhere, an ungodly loud noise broke the air causing everyone and everything in the immediate vicinity to cover their ears and duck down. Kendall and Shelby looked around and saw that the noise was coming from Ally, a telltale yellow glow coming from her clenched fist. The noise died down and they stared at her with new eyes.

"Impossible!" Kendall breathed.

"You know my father used to say he could believe in as many as six impossible things before breakfast." Ally helped them to their feet and led them away while Sledge and cohorts were still stunned and disoriented. They moved through the hedgerows through the hedgerows at top speed. "For example," Ally panted. "One, there are gems imbued with the power of dinosaurs. Two, these gems can pass on those powers to humans and make them immortal warriors." Just then, they heard someone coming and hid behind a bush. It was Fury, prowling menacingly as he passed. "Three," she whispered, "there are creatures from other worlds who want the gems and must be stopped. This way." She guided in the opposite direction of Fury. "Four, Alice Kingsleigh found one of those gems and vowed to protect it forever even if that truly meant forever."

"Five," Kendall interrupted, "Alice Kingsleigh _is_ a power ranger." The group stopped and Ally nodded solemnly.

"I didn't lie to you," she said quietly. "The Alice Kingsleigh that found the yellow gem all those years ago did die except her heart kept beating. Immortality is a curse in many ways. She couldn't be with her family for very long, at some point her life's passion was rendered obsolete, and then there were the wars she couldn't help fight or the conflicts she couldn't help resolve for fear of discovery."

"How old are you Alice?" Kendall asked coming to the point.

"Old enough to retire," Ally – Alice shrugged. "When I saw the other rangers I knew I could finally give up the yellow energem and let my life take it's course. I had so wanted to meet them first. I had my suspicions but I called you here just to be sure I'd found the right people."

"Oh you found them alright," Shelby showed Alice her energem.

Alice blinked, "Well that eases my concern."

"Incredible," Shelby awed. "This whole time you've been alive! Are the stories true? Hamish? The hatter?"

"Mostly true."

Suddenly Fury burst in, "GOT YOU!" He advanced on them slowly, weapon raised to strike. "Hand over the energems and you may survive. You got away from me once," he growled at Alice. "But you're out of tricks. You can't escape."

"Sixth impossible thing," Alice tugged them over to rabbit hole. "That this is going to work." She pushed them in and following immediately after.

Fury ran to the hole but they had vanished. "Where did they go!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Rangers In Wonderland  
Chapter 4 – Underland

Kendall and Shelby weren't sure what they expected when they arrived at the Kingsleigh estate. However, discovering Alice was a nigh immortal power ranger, getting attacked by Fury only to be shoved into a bottomless rabbit hole wasn't really on their lists…at all. That's not even accounting for their higher than normal thresholds for weird. As it was, they were freefalling through a haze of clocks, furniture and other random items. Alice herself didn't seem too perturbed by the whole thing yet she did have this odd look of trepidation. "Brace yourselves," she warned them over the whipping air and, faster than expected, they hit ground. Groaning, the threesome gingerly got up and stared around a dimly lit chamber with doors on all sides and small glass table in the centre. Kendall tried one of the doors but it was locked. "Forget it," Alice dismissed, crossing over to the table and picking up a small key. "I don't think any of them actually open except one." She fiddled with it, tapping it against her palm.

"Where are we?" Shelby asked.

"Somewhere I thought I'd never go again." Alice ran a hand along the walls. "This place is called Underland but when I was child I referred to it as –"

"Wonderland!" Shelby exclaimed.

"You really have read those books front and back," Alice said amusedly.

"Not to rush the moment," Kendall's eyes darted up to the ceiling nervously. "As much as I am a fan myself, Fury is on our tail."

"Right, the creature. Is that what he's called?" Alice strolled over to a curtain and pulled it back to reveal a small door barely big enough for a doll. Kneeling down, she slotted the key in and opened it easily. Sunlight streamed in and the sounds of birds enticed them from beyond the unenterable door.

"How are we supposed to get through that?" Kendall crossed her arms.

"Get that bottle on the table." Alice responded still peering out the door. Shelby and Kendall looked around and jumped at the sudden appearance of glass bottle full of amber liquid simply labelled 'Drink Me'.

"That wasn't there before," Shelby said obviously, pointing at it.

Alice let go of the door and carefully placed the key next to it. She straightened up and crossed back to them. "One or two sips should do it." she took the bottle and uncorked it.

"Do what?" Kendall queried.

"What do you think?" Alice looked meaningfully at the door.

Kendall cocked her head to one side, "No way."

"Ta ladies," Alice toasted them and sipped the strange liquid. She quickly handed it to Shelby as she began to shrink before their very eyes. "It's okay," she encouraged as she disappeared into a mass of clothes. "We can reverse it."

The other two shared a bizarre glance. What the hell… Shelby shrugged at tossed some of the bottle's contents into her mouth followed by Kendall. Immediately their entire bodies tingled and began to pull into themselves. It was as if they were being deflated, their clothes swallowing them whole. Soon they were just slightly larger than Barbie dolls and nothing fit them.

"What are we supposed to wear?" Kendall asked nervously.

"Just pull something on like a dress," Alice called back. Each of them torn some fabric away from their original outfits to craft makeshift dresses in blue (Alice), white (Kendall), and pink (Shelby).

"Okay what next Ally?" Shelby queried.

"Over by the table leg, there's box with a piece of cake inside. Bring it here but do not eat it yet, not a single bite. And don't forget your gem." Shelby's energem had shrunk with her and was still around her neck. As for the cake, sure enough, there was a glass case with a small square cake which had 'Eat Me' written in icing. The two ranger women could sense where this was going and Shelby carefully held it while Alice reopened the door to reveal what looked like a forest. "After you." She nodded encouragingly.

Kendall and Shelby walked through and gasped.

"Welcome," Alice said, 'to Wonderland."

It was breathtaking and bizarre. Wonderful and mad. Wild and vibrant and lush. Emerald green leaves and plants grew in twisting patterns intertwined with vibrantly coloured flora. The scent of the rich earth pleasantly intermingled with the damp smell of plant life and the musk of the trees. Small bugs whizzed by and woodland animals chirped and squeaked, each one exuding a sense of contentment. And of all of it under a cloudless cerulean blue sky gilded in sunlight. "Is this really happening or am I dreaming?" Shelby marvelled.

"Whose to say which is which?" Alice answered softly.

"Let's get back to normal size and then we can take a good look around," Kendall took the cake from Shelby. "We can't forget Fury on our tail." She was about to take a bite when –

"WAIT!" Alice grabbed her hand. "The door!" Except it was too late, the door swung shut with an audible click. Still Shelby ran and tried futilely to get it open again.

She slumped against it, "Locked."

"Our clothes were in there," Alice grimaced. "If we grow now…"

"Ah, awkward," Shelby comprehended.

"Don't worry I have a friend here that can help us get some new ones." Alice assured them and led the two down a dirt path. "Mind you it's been a long time since I was here, my sense of direction isn't perfect. Oh where is that cat? CHESS?! CHESS?!"

"You're lost so you're looking for a cat?" Kendall clarified. "Named after a game?"

"I'd say there's limit to how odd things will get, but there rarely ever is," Alice said idly. "Come on Chess, CHESS!...MALLY!...MARCH HARE!...ABSOLUM! Is anyone around?!"

"They may have gone to Mamoreal miss," a tiny robin chirped from a rock next to them. The ranger girls' jaws dropped but Alice barely acknowledged the phenomenon, merely crouching down to speak to it properly.

"Mamoreal?"

"Yes miss," the bird nodded. "The Queen and her sister are preparing for the anniversary of Frabjous day when Alice killed the Jabberwocky. All the court has been summoned to help."

"Even the Red Queen is celebrating that?"

"Well after the sisters made peace, the former queen wasn't so mean anymore. I think she felt sorry for what she'd done. Anyway she isn't called the Red Queen anymore, she's the Red Duchess or High Duchess Iracebeth. She formally acknowledged her sister's reign after the Queen pardoned her crimes. Now she is in charge of the guard and maintaining the peace. They even managed to have her head cured a while ago."

Alice smiled, "I'm glad. Is the Hatter still living at the windmill?" Shelby stifled a gasp but gripped Kendall's arm like a lifeline. Such was her own shock that Kendall didn't even try move it.

"Not as much," the robin tilted his head casually. "His family resettled in the village near the castle and as the official royal hatter, he's got his own residence inside the palace. He comes just once a day for tea time. They say he only does it because he's hoping Alice will come back."

"Is it tea time now?" Alice asked.

"It might be," the robin hopped.

"Can you show us the way?"

"Sure, follow me," the bird took off and three girls hastened to follow it, keeping a wary on the door in case Fury suddenly broke through. It quickly disappeared behind the trees though as they jogged to keep up with their guide.

"So we're going to meet the Hatter," Shelby panted. " _The_ Hatter, your Hatter!"

"I don't know about him being mine but yes that's the one," Alice tossed a grin over her shoulder. "You'll find that I embellished those diaries a little with things from around here."

"Were your sentiments towards him embellished?" Kendall asked.

"Not entirely," Alice admitted. "Though I have to confess I was far more bold and honest on paper than I should have been when I actually had a chance." Up ahead, the robin landed on a tiny branch halfway up a tree, just ahead of a clearing.

"There you are misses," it chirped. "And there's the Hatter!"

"Thank you," the three chorused. They slowed their pace and the rangers silently agreed to let Alice go in first. The treeline broke and they entered an large flat space. A wavy dirt place led up to a dominating, if a little worn down, windmill surrounded by a large gathering of flat stones embedded in the earth. On these stones were three tables haphazardly pushed together and draped with a number of tablecloths to link them. The tables were laden with teapots, saucers, cups, creamers, sugar bowls, and various pastry plates. About half a dozen chairs surrounded the lot including a large, high-back armchair where a lone figure sat, sipping tea quietly. He wore a burnished bronze top hat with a pink bow tied around it. His jacket was a deep burgundy highlighting a brightly coloured bowtie. A mop of shockingly orange curly hair stuck out from underneath the hat, accentuating his very pale skin.

Alice's breath hitched as she came towards him, Shelby and Kendall respectfully moved to stand a little apart from the pair. Alice approached the table and climbed onto one of the chairs. The man at the table had his eyes closed and took no noticed until she rapped on the teapot. "Sorry I'm late."

The man's eyes snapped open. He drew in a huge breath and tried to stand and move forward and jump back all at once. Resulting in him toppling out of his seat and faceplanting on the ground. "Hatter are you alright?" Alice called from the table.

Hatter rolled onto his back, "Hello Alice, I'm quite fine. Somewhat discombobulated. I am here and you're up there but then you were technically up there before so now I suppose you're down here even I really feel I ought to up there with you. Have you always been up and I down? I think the directions are playing games again."

Alice shook her head fondly, "Can you stand?"

"Yes of course, how rude of me," Hatter sprang back up though he had to sit down to hug Alice, "Oh Alice you're back!" He spotted Kendall and Shelby, "And you brought friends!" They waved.

"Yes," Alice beckoned them closer. "A little bird told us where to find you."

"Such clever fellows aren't they?" Hatter smiled sunnily.

"Yes…" Alice bit her lip. "This isn't a happy visit. I need your help Tarrant. There's danger coming."


	6. Chapter 6

Rangers In Wonderland  
Chapter 5 – The White Queen's Court

At the mention of danger, the Hatter immediately offered them his hat to ride on. "Once we're arrive at Mamoreal, you can return to your proper size. I'm afraid I haven't any supplies here to make clothes for you," he gestured to the old windmill. "The Queen had all my materials moved to my residence near the palace."

"We understand Mr. Hatter," Shelby smiled.

"Oh please," the eccentric tittered. "Just Hatter is fine miss, or Tarrant." With that, all three ladies took a seat on Tarrant's top hat, holding onto the pink ribbon as they walked through Underland. "Oh much has changed." Tarrant informed them. "The White Queen and the Red Duchess are reunited and Underland is in a golden age."

"We've heard," Alice hummed. "But what of you Tarrant? What has become of you since I left?"

"Oh me? I am as I always were. I am the royal hatter."

"You didn't get married?" Shelby pointedly ignored the eyes of Alice.

"I am pledged," Tarrant said simply. Shelby and Kendall inhaled softly and sent sympathetic looks to their companion who slumped ever so slightly. The rest of the journey in stilted silence and the odd word or question mainly supplied by Shelby who just wanted to fill the void. Not soon enough, the white marble palace came into view, surrounded by pale cherry trees and pastel green bushes.

"How pretty," Shelby smiled.

"Yes, no where is so beautiful like Mamoreal," Hatter agreed. He took them through the gates and they were met by a small mouse in white tunic and a rapier attached to its side. "Mally!"

"Chess saw you coming from the towers," Mally said. "You've never returned from the windmill this early. What's wrong?"

"Nothing and everything dear Mally." Hatter took off his hat to reveal the three women seated on the brim.

"Mallymkun," Alice gushed, leaping down to hug her old friend. "It's so good to see you!"

"Oh my word Alice!" the mouse returned her embrace. "Everyone will be so happy to see you again. The Queen will surely hold a party in your honour."

"I'm afraid we haven't any time for that Mally," Alice pulled away. "There is danger on it's way and the Queen must be prepared."

"Gracious," the mouse squeaked. "Hurry the Queen and her sister are in the garden." Alice retook her place on Tarrant's hat and they raced off to find the White Queen Mirana and her sister Iracebeth of Crims sipping tea with their courtiers around them.

"Your Majesties! Your Majesties!" Mally panted.

"What's the matter?" both women rose concerned.

"Hatter?" Mirana questioned.

"Alice?!" Iracebeth exclaimed.

"ALICE?" chorused all the courtiers.

"Who?" Mirana pointed at Shelby and Kendall.

"What?" Iracebeth added.

"I know you are all very confused," Alice spoke. "Hear us out. I am Alice of course and this is Shelby and Kendall, two friends of mine from the other world. We're here because we were fleeing a great danger, one that I'm afraid may follow us here."

"Why would they?" the Red Duchess frowned.

"All three of us each have something of value to them."

"That is concerning," White Queen frowned. "This is not conversation for the trees. Hatter take them to your workshop, I'll send along some upelkuchen and see to it that they are properly clothed. We will discuss this in my private chambers."

"Yes your majesty," Tarrant took off his hat to bow, the girls awkwardly tried to do the same.

"Iracy," Mirana whispered to her sister. "Circle the guards. Have patrol near Tulgey Woods in case something comes through."

"I'll see to it." Iracebeth eyed Hatter's retreating form. "You don't suppose it has anything to do with that thing do you?"

"No," Mirana supposed. "But we need to be careful."

"He ought to have thrown it away if you ask me," her sister hissed.

"That might've put Underland in more danger, if we know where it is we know it's in good hands."

"Good hands, bad hands," Iracebeth rolled her eyes. "An innocent fool with a sword can do as much damage as an assassin in the right situation."

"I pray we do not encounter those circumstances," Mirana stepped away. "I must see to the upelkuchen, please send that patrol. Let's meet in my chambers in fifteen minutes?"

"Agreed," Iracebeth left with a short nod. Mirana cut her eyes to horizon, what next?


End file.
